BELLA DROWNED
by LovelyKishin
Summary: WARNING: BELLA DROWNED IS COPYRIGHT ME. DO NOT STEAL.


Name: Bethany Mchugh.

Age: 17.

Cause of death: Hanging herself.

Accused of: Murdering her best friend 'Bella Valyquez'.

Story:

Bella POV:

It was a nice spring night, I was in the park. I had then looked at my phone 'September 5th 2006 at 11:40 PM.'. "Holy crap! I need to get home!" As I started to walk home I had seen Bethany walking with her and her other friends, They seemed to be drunk..So I tried to sneak pass them to avoid trouble but they saw me. "H-HEY, BELLA, GET YO' ASS OVER HERE." Bethany yelled to me, so I walked over to them. They girls had immediately started to make fun of my cosplay of Link. "OH MY GOD, HAHA, WHAT A FUCKING RETARDED SUIT. HAHAHAHA. THAT FUCKING ZELDA GUY THERE, DID HE EVER FUCKING GET LAID, YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING VIRGIN! HAHAHA!" I had responded angrily "ZELDA IS THE PRINCESS, DUMBASS!" The girls looked at me with angry looks so I turned around and tried to run, but one of them yanked me back by my hair and pushed my to the ground where they had contentiously kicked my in the face till I was knocked out.

About an hour later I woke up, I felt like I was tied up and I was flying around the trunk of something. Thats when I knew what they were going to do...THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME! I screamed a kicked the trunk, yelling "LET ME OUT!". Oh, they did alright. I was flung out of the trunk and placed ontop of a railing at the St. Petersberg lake. "Any final words? PRINCESS?!" Bethany yelled at me. "Yes! No matter what, I will get revenge! I swear!" I yelled back angrily, thats when I heard a loud splash and a cold watery feeling all over my body, so I took a deep breath before I sunk to the bottom of the lake. I took a look at my surroundings, It was really dark so I couldn't see anything, It was like I was blind. I felt my hat float off my head and to the surface...Then I got a suffocating feeling and I squirmed here and there trying to escape the ropes that held me tightly. I sobbed quietly to myself, then I couldn't stand it anymore and I took a deep breath. Water flooded my lungs and I coughed, I saw my life flash through my eyes as I closed my eyes and then everything went black.

Bethany's POV: I saw the fuckers hat and thats when I knew she was dead. So I hopped into my car and drove me and my friends home. A week later the police had found Bella's dead body floating around the edge of the lake. I heard the doorbell and since I was alone I had to go open the door. It was Bella's mom. She was sobbing loudly as she handed me a couple of Bella's stuff since I was her 'best friend'. I had noticed a cartridge for a Nintendo 64 called "MAJORA'S MASK 2.". Because there was no word about Majora's mask 2 I went and plopped the thing in and started to play. I saw Bella's file it said "BELLA DROWNED.", Sure, I was scared but I wasn't terrified, so I pressed it and the game started...But in the middle of the screen for about three seconds or so it had the phrase "You shouldn't have done that..." in red text on the screen, but I ignored it and started to play. At first everything was normal. Then, I turn my camera around and...A statue of Bella was standing right there! I jumped up, staring at my screen, it started to static loudly and blur. Then I closed my eyes tightly and I screamed, I opened my eyes to see Bella's face and red text above it saying..."I'm glad you did that.". A month later I couldn't stand it anymore, I was going insane, SHE HAUNTED MY DREAMS, I SAW HER EVERYWHERE I WENT, WHEN I PLAYED THE GAME SHE SET ME ON FIRE, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I took a rope from the cabinet and tied it around my neck and I kicked the stool down, letting myself hang.

~A year later.~

Full real name: Bella Katrina Valyquez.

Race: White, Half Russian, Half Canadian.

Hair color: Blonde.

Eye color: Blue.

Siblings: Melany (Age 4), Joseph (Age 3.)

Age: 15.

Date of death: September, 5th.

Date of birth: October, 12th.

Languages spoken: English, French, Spanish, Russian, Swedish.

Death: Moscow, Russia, St. Petersberg lake. Drowned. (The lake isn't a real place, as far as I know. .o.)

Fan of: The game ZELDA, Sonic The Hedgehog, Vocaloid.

Mental state: Half sane.

Additional information:

Since Bella's death there has been sightings of her at the place of her death. Witnesses say she had blood flowing down her cheeks and she was crying severely. Although, none could touch her before they...Were...Severely mentally unstable, Some even...drowned. Bella's mother, Cathy, had also seen her in her room...hanging herself. Although Bella drowned people state that she was trying to kill herself in a different way. -Loud bang- "What in the fuck was that?" I slowly turned around and there was a...statue looking at me. It had blonde hair, it was wearing a short green dress, it had a long smile on its cheeks and bright blue eyes. This thing in front of me matched the appearance of...Bella Valyquez. But this is impossible, the girl is dead! "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled to the statue but it said nothing. Thinking that maybe someone wanted to prank me with this thing I got close to it, bending down and looking it straight in the eyes. Bad idea. The statue had seemed to come to life! The thing wrapped its hands around my neck and slowly choked me. As I laid there, gasping for air, I hear her say..."I'm glad you did that.". Thats when everything went black.

Bella's POV:

"Hello sweeties, I'm Bella Valyquez. But call me BELLA DROWNED." I softly giggle. "The doctor can rest in peace now, you all can soon. Because the ability to live is a curse. If you are reading this, I wouldn't suggest looking behind you."


End file.
